


Sweet discovery

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Eugeo finds a box of chocolate sticks in Kirito's bedroom.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Sweet discovery

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Asuna, it's Eugeo"

_"Eugeo-kun! Hi! How are you?"_

"I'm doing fine, just cleaning around Kirito's room. Yuck! You?"

_"Just relaxing with a book I bought today. I went shopping and I couldn't resist"_

"That sounds nice. Anyways, I need help with something I found on Kirito's nightstand and I don't want to ask Kirito since I'm worried I ask him a bit too much questions"

_"I'm sure you don't"_

"He teased me about that yesterday..."

_"Okay then, tell me how it looks like"_

"Okay, it's a small box and I think this is food on it-"

_"Eugeo-kun, does it have sticks on it? Like, covered in chocolate?"_

"I think so"

_"Oh Eugeo-kun..."_

"W-What? Did I find something I shouldn't have?"

_"No, no, it's alright. You found pocky sticks"_

"Po-cki...?"

_"You'll get used to saying it soon. Kirito-kun probably got them so the two of you could play it today. After all, it's Pocky Day"_

"Like a holiday?"

_"You'll learn from Kirito-kun when he comes back. It'll be a new experience for you. By the way, are you up for something?"_

"What exactly?"

_"Teasing Kirito-kun for a bit~"_

* * *

"Eugeo! I'm home!" a black haired teen exclaimed while carrying a bag in his hand. He wasn't surprised to hear a gentle, cheerful voice calling out his name at that moment. He could hear the hurried steps of his boyfriend before their eyes met.

"Kirito!" Eugeo exclaimed as he came to greet him from the kitchen "Did you find the game you've been looking for?"

"Yup! I'm so happy that I bought it and can finally test it! It took me so long to find it and I'm exhausted" Kirito sighed before grinning "And what have you been doing this whole day, honey pie?" Kirito approached closer to him and ruffled his hair.

"Did some shopping, are you hungry?" Eugeo asked, leaning into Kirito's touch.

"Starving!"

"Then come!" the blonde took his hand and led him to their kitchen "I made you dinner"

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of-" when Kirito walked inside, he was met by a pure pocky dinner. The tablecloth had pocky sticks on it. On the plates were pocky sticks. The glasses were filled with chocolate milk and had pocky sitcks in them. The vase and the bowl on the table both had pocky sticks in them too.

"Eugeo..." Kirito muttered in surprise "What is this-"

"It is pocky day, Kirito~" Eugeo smiled while holding the box he found in Kirito's bedroom, the pocky sticks inside of it were still untouched. He wrapped his arms around the back of Kirito's neck and pulled him close. Kirito then noticed that his partner was holding a pocky stick between his lips while staring at him seductively.

One thousand things raced through his mind as the blonde leaned closer to his ear before whispering in a low voice.

"Don't you want to play with me, Kirito?"

Kirito was flaming red at this point and could only stare at his partner dumbfounded before Eugeo broke into giggles.

"Asuna was right, your face is really priceless now!" Eugeo exclaimed and the black haired teen's blush deepened even more.

'I was tricked?'

After finishing with giggling, Eugeo gently took Kirito's hand and guided him towards the table, the pocky stick still in his mouth.

"How about we have dinner now-" before he reached the chair, Eugeo felt his hand get pulled back. He was turned around and suddenly found his backside pressed against the edge of the kitchen table. His eyes met Kirito's and he immediately noticed how he didn't look embarrassed anymore.

In fact, he looked lustful.

"Kirito-"

The black haired boy grinned at him and Eugeo felt nervousness sneak inside his bones. He didn't think he would get caught off-guard. The tables have turned and Eugeo could only imagine what Kirito was going to do.

"Let's play, Eugeo~"

Kirito bravely took a bite on his end of the stick. Eugeo was frozen under Kirito's cheeky glare, but took a small bite. He did kiss Kirito before, but this was different. This was his first time engaging into a real world game. He really didn't consider Kirito would actually be willing to play this game with him in the first place.

It wasn't long before they reached the middle and their lips were almost touching.

"Are you ready?" it was Kirito's turn and Eugeo nodded with slight excitement as Kirito connected their lips together. The kiss was as gentle and sweet as always, but the chocolate made it even better.

Eugeo felt Kirito press him even harder against the table up to the point he would fall on his back. Eugeo wrapped his arms against Kirito's neck. Kirito hugged his waist, holding him above the table and not breaking the kiss.

After a while, they parted away at the same time. Kirito sent Eugeo a small wink.

"How was your first pocky game?" Eugeo blinked a few times before blushing.

"I-It was very pleasant"

"Do you think you have space for some more?" Kirito took one of the pocky sticks from the bowl and placed it between his lips.

Eugeo felt a playful smile form itself on his lips.

"Bring it on!"

Eugeo was happy he found out about that sweet discovery.

After lots and lots of pocky games and kissing the two boys flopped on their bed. Kirito was laying on his back with Eugeo's head right under his chin. It wasn't nighttime yet, but they were both pretty tired either way.

"Thank you for the wonderful day, Eugeo" Kirito kissed his hair gently. He was very happy at that moment.

"No problem, though I didn't think it would turn into a competition until both of us can't go on..." Eugeo frowned, clutching his belly gently.

"I know" Kirito laughed "I ate much more pocky than I should have and I'm sure you did too. We barely made it here"

"Yeah" Eugeo smiled "I have to admit, it was fun to play that game with you Kirito. Even if we didn't get to try the sandwich-"

"Say what?"


End file.
